Шейкеры
thumb|350px|right|''Ритуальный танец шейкеров'' Шейкеры ( ) — протестантская религиозная секта в США, официальное название которой — Объединённое сообщество верующих во второе пришествие Христа ( ). Основательницей является Анна Ли, она считалась женским воплощением Бога, подобно Иисусу Христу, а её приход считался Вторым Пришествием. Шейкеры известны как сторонники строгих нравов, стремятся к целомудрию, ведут размеренный образ жизни в составе общин, ценят труд, декларируют равенства полов. Происхождение Община шейкеров возникла в Англии под влиянием квакеров в 1747 году. Как и квакеры, шейкеры считали, что Бога следует искать внутри себя самого, а не через священников или обряды. При этом следует стремиться к совершенству и безгреховному существованию. Движению шейкеров предшествовало пять «французских пророков», которые прибыли в Лондон в 1706 году как беженцы от гугенотской группы камисардов из Севееннских гор на юге Франции. В 1747 году мать Анна Ли познакомилась с Джеймсом Уардли ( ), возглавлявшим небольшую группу «одержимых духом», которая продолжала учение «французских пророков». К этой группе примкнули выходцы из квакеров. Община была основана в 1772 в Манчестере, но подверглась преследованиям, после чего в 1774 году Анна Ли переселилась в США, где было образовано несколько общин, и центром движения стала Америка. К началу XIX века шейкеры основали множество поселений. Строго следуя целомудрию, шейкеры пополняли свои ряды новообращёнными и усыновлёнными сиротами. Однако общины обладали высокой текучестью. В период расцвета в 1840 году община насчитывала 6000 полноправных членов, а всего в поселениях проживало около 200 тысяч человек . В 2009 году община шейкеров состояла только из трёх человек. В настоящее время сохранилось очень немного оригинальных зданий, принадлежащих общине шейкеров с тех времён. Не следует путать шейкеров Новой Англии с индийскими шейкерами c северо-западного тихоокеанского побережья США. Первые общины шейкеров в США thumb|200px|Здание общины шейкеров Нового Ливана Мать Анна Ли приехала в Нью-Йорк в 1781 году и посетила своих последователей в прилегающих штатах. Она умерла в Нискаюне в 1784 году. После её смерти общину возглавлял Джеймс Уиттакер, который умер в 1787 году, и общество возглавил Джозеф Мичэм (1742—1796), который считается вторым после Анны Ли, обладавшим даром откровения. Община Новый Ливан (Нью-Лебанон, New Lebanon) образовалась около 1787 года, а группа её членов переместились в Нискаюну, где была основана ещё одна община. Общины обладали особым укладом жизни. Жители формировали «семьи», которые жили в разных половинах дома, выполняя отдельно свои функции. Коммуны Джозефа Мичэма Начиная с правления Джозефа Мичэма, в общинах шейкеров установился порядок коммунализма (религиозного коммунизма). Жители коммун объединялись в семьи, основанные на духовных принципах, а не на браке, хотя браки не возбранялись — они считались общиной менее совершенным образом жизни, чем безбрачие и церковь им не покровительствовала. Такие коммуны стали основываться с 1790 года начиная со штата Массачусетс, и потом постепенно распространяясь по другим штатам, в сторону юга и запада, с 1800 в Кентукки, а в 1824 в Огайо. В расцвете своей силы движение насчитывало около 6 тысяч человек, проживавших в девятнадцати общинах в штатах Нью-Йорк, Массачусетс, Коннектикут, Нью-Гемпшир, Мэн, Огайо, Индиана и КентуккиThe Shakers; About the Shakers. Уклад и духовная семья Шейкеры не включали в свой семейный уклад рождение детей. Дети принимались в семью через обращение или усыновление. Шейкеры охотно принимали в семьи сирот и беспризорных детей. Когда дети достигали совершеннолетия (21 год), они получали выбор — или остаться в семье шейкеров и жить далее в семье, или выйти из общины, не принимать религии шейкеров и жить самостоятельно. «Семьи» поселялись в больших домах, для мужчин и женщин имелись разные входы. Каждая семья считалась частью большой семьи — всего поселения, жители которого работали вместе и снабжали всё поселение. Мужчины и женщины считались равноправными. Религиозное управление было иерархичным, на самом верху иерархии были женщины, а на следующих уровнях мужчины и женщины занимали одинаковое положение. Бог, по религиозной доктрине шейкеров, сочетал в себе как мужское, так и женское начало. За пределами церкви шейкеры разделяли работы на мужские и женские в соответствии с традицией. Женщины преимущественно занимались хозяйством, стиркой, уборкой, приготовлением еды, а мужчины трудились в поле и лавках. Однако каждый труд в равной мере почитался и уважался. Видения и откровения Первоначально духовные откровения были прерогативой высших иерархов церкви шейкеров. Однако в период с 1837 по 1847 год манифестации высших духов стали распространённым явлением. Детям поручалось посещать города высших миров и приносить известия от матери Анны Ли для общины. В 1838 дар откровения был дарован поселениям, однако в 1847 духи предупредили верующих и покинули их. По шейкерской теологии Бог, создавший людей по образу и подобию своему, обладал (в этом образе) как мужской, так и женской природой. Иисус Христос, рождённый от женщины и мужчины, являл мужскую манифестацию. Мать Анна Ли, дочь английского кузнеца, была женской манифестацией, а церковь шейкеров была второй христианской церковью. Её приход являлся вторым пришествием. Грех Адама состоял в сексуальной нечистоте. Точно также брак воспроизводит грех Адама. Шейкеры выделяют четыре основных положения — девственность; христианский коммунизм, исповедь с очищением грехов (минуя которую невозможно стать Верующим), и отделение от мира. Из принципа двуполой природы Бога выводится положение о равенстве полов. Быт и работа Коммунализм привёл шейкеров к экономическому успеху. Их честность, чистота и трудолюбие стало цениться в обществе. Они производили кожу в Нью-Йорке, а позднее стали продавать травяные настойки, семена для садов, производить яблочные напитки и одежду. Девиз шейкеров звучал: «Красота основана на пользе». Примеры правил шейкеров: : «Работай так, как будто тебе ещё жить тысячу лет, но так же будь готов умереть завтра.» : «Свои руки отдай работе, а сердце — Господу.» thumb|Изготовитель ящиков (1935) Шейкеры создали особый стиль мебели, которая получила название шейкерская мебель. Эта мебель простая, строгая, но функциональная. Распространение получили шейкерские стулья, которые взялись производить многочисленные компании. Из-за добротности шейкерской мебели она становилась дорогой. Свои собрания шейкеры нередко проводили на открытой местности, организовывали манифестации, пели песни, танцевали, громко кричали, отчего окрестные жители нередко протестовали. За шум и беспорядки мать Анна Ли неоднократно арестовывалась. Ранние собрания шейкеров были неорганизованными, громкими и эмоциональными. Позднее они ввели ритуалы и регламентировали свои танцы. Упадок С конца XIX века движение шейкеров начало приходить в упадок. Общины не могли соревноваться с крупными производителями массовой продукции и разорялись экономически. Уклад, не способствующий рождению детей в семьях, приводил к распаду общин. Ряд общин постепенно распадались. Некоторые сохранились в виде музеев. Последней из крупных общин в 1960 году прекратила свое существование деревня Хэнкок (она же Град Мира) близ г. Питтсфилд, штат Массачусетс. На 2009 год осталась только одна действующая община в Саббатдэй-Лэйк (Sabbathday Lake) в штате Мэн, которая состоит из трёх человек, некогда — самая удалённая и малозначимая. Они сохранили устойчивый уклад, праздники, ритуалы, танцы и строгий режим дня. «Simple Gifts» Наиболее известной частью культурного наследия шейкеров является гимн под названием Simple Gifts («Простые дары»), который последователи учения обычно пели за работой. См. также Примечания Литература * Lawrence Foster. «Shakers.» Encyclopedia of Religion 1987. Volume 13, pages 200—201. * Rob Portman and Cheryl Bauer. Wisdom’s Paradise: The Forgotten Shakers of Union Village. Wilmington, Ohio: Orange Frazer Press, 2004. ISBN 1-882203-40-2. (About the Warren County, Ohio settlement.) * Andrews, Edward D. and Andrews, Faith. Work & Worship Among the Shakers. Dover Publications, NY. 1982 * Andrews, Edward D. The People Called Shakers. Dover Publications, NY. 1963. * Andrews, Edward D. The Gift to Be Simple: Songs, Dances & Rituals of the American Shakers. '' Dover Publications, NY. 1940. * Andrews, Edward Deming and Faith Andrews. ''Shaker Furniture: The Craftsmanship of an American Communal Sect Dover Publications. 1964. online version * Brewer, Priscilla. "The Shakers of Mother Ann Lee, " in America’s Communal Utopias ed by Donald E. Pitzer. (1997) pp 37-56. * Burns, Deborah E. Shaker Cities of Peace, Love, and Union: A History of the Hancock Bishopric. U. Press of New England, 1993. 246 pp. * Campbell, D’Ann. «Women’s Life in Utopia: The Shaker Experiment in Sexual Equality Reappraised, 1810—1860.» New England Quarterly 51 (March, 1978): pp. 23-38. in JSTOR * Davenport, Guy. «Shaker Light, „ in The Hunter Gracchus: And Other Papers on Literature and Art. New York: Counterpoint, 1996. 52-59. * Duffield, Holley Gene. Historical Dictionary of the Shakers. Scarecrow Press, 2000 * De Wolfe, Elizabeth. Shaking the Faith: Women, Family, and Mary Marshall Dyer’s Anti-Shaker Campaign, 1815—1867 (Palgrave 2002), * Foster, Lawrence. Women, Family, and Utopia: Communal Experiments of the Shakers, the Oneida Community, and the Mormons (1991). online version * Francis, Richard. Ann the Word: The Story of Ann Lee Female Messiah Mother of the Shakers The Woman Clothed with the Sun.“ The Fourth Estate, London 2000. Where Stein provides the standard scholarly work on the Shakers in general and Rieman provides well researched work on Shaker craftsmanship, Francis provides the most comprehensive study on Mother Ann’s life and work. * Gopnik, Adam. „Shining Tree of Life: What the Shakers did.“ New Yorker, Feb. 13 & 20, 2006. pp 162—168. * Gutek, Gerald and Gutek, Patricia. Visiting Utopian Communities: A Guide to the Shakers, Moravians, and Others. U. of South Carolina Press, 1998. 230 pp. * Hall, Roger L. A Guide to Shaker Music—With Music Supplement 2006. * Hall, Roger L. The Story of Simple Gifts: Joseph Brackett’s Shaker Dance Song 2006. * McKinstry, E. Richard. The Edward Deming Andrews Memorial Shaker Collection. New York & London: Garland Publishing, 1987. * Rebecca Jackson. Gifts of Power: The Writings of Rebecca Jackson, Black Visionary, Shaker Eldress. ed by Jean McMahon Humez; (1981) online version * Rieman, Timothy D & Muller, Charles R. The Shaker Chair»; Line Drawings by Stephen Metzger,1984, The Canal Press. First paperback edition, 1992, The University of Massachusetts Press, Amherst. This is the definitive work describing this important facet of Shaker history. * Rieman, Timothy D & Buck, Susan L, ''The Art of Craftsmanship : The Mount Lebanon Collection,''Art Services International, and Chrysler Museum (Paperback—Feb 1995) * Patterson, Daniel W. ''The Shaker Spiritual 2000. * Promey, Sally M. Spiritual Spectacles, Vision and Image in Mid-Nineteenth-Century Shakerism, 1993, Indiana University Press. * Sprigg, June and Larkin, David. Shaker: Life, Work, & Art. 1987. * Stein, Stephen. The Shaker Experience in America. Yale University, Press 1992, the standard scholarly study * Thurman, Suzanne R. «O Sisters Ain’t You Happy?»: Gender, Family, and Community among the Harvard and Shirley Shakers, 1781—1918. 2002. 262 pp. * Wertkin, Gerard C. The Four Seasons of Shaker Life: An Intimate Portrait of the Community at Sabbathday Lake. Photographs by Ann Chwasky. Simon & Schuster, 1986. 189 pp. Ссылки * The Shakers: Timeline * Sabbathday Lake ME Shaker Village — the only active Shaker Community * Sabbathday Lake Shaker Library and Museum * Friends of the Shakers * Enfield Shaker Museum * Sodus Bay and Groveland: Shaker Life In Western New York * Shaker Heritage Society, Albany, NY * Gift Drawings & Gift Songs * Music of the Shakers * Shaker Museum and Library * [http://www.nps.gov/history/nr/travel/shaker/ Shaker Historic Trail, a National Park Service Discover Our Shared Heritage Travel Itinerary] * Canterbury Village * Hancock Village * Shaker Village of Pleasant Hill * Shaker Museum at South Union, KY * Digital Shaker Collection (Hamilton College Library) * [http://www.passtheword.org/SHAKER-MANUSCRIPTS/Sacred-Roll/rollndex.htm A Holy Sacred and Divine Roll and Book] * Категория:Религия в США Категория:Пацифизм